


生长痛

by SweetRoss



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoss/pseuds/SweetRoss
Summary: 一场青少年每个人都会经历的事打破了兄弟俩的常规。





	生长痛

老师的讲课声就像游轮之旅中途的大提琴演奏，无聊又拖时间。一向好好听讲的张班长也免不得在老师转身记录板书时偷偷摸个鱼。细尖的教棒点在黑板的图列上，人体器官第一次以这种方法出现在小孩面前，大家都免不得提起了些兴趣，眼睛里的好奇与稚嫩的欲望都要泄出来，幼稚的鬼精们会在老师讲到她故意带过的地方嘘声，张颜齐打断了他们，却也没加入老师那边，继续着手头的故事。

“‘哥，你落东西了。’女孩看着哥哥远去的身影，泪水像断了线的珍珠串儿从脸颊滚落。她哽咽了一声朝着那道背影大声喊。‘你把我落下了…’”

不行，不行。砂质橡皮在信纸上摩擦，这么写好像有点虐了。

“你把脑子落下啦，带上我噻，我可聪明了。”

张颜齐咂咂嘴满意地合上段子合集，迎面对上一张放大的面孔。

“班长，在后面演话剧呢？你要不上台演演。”

“别别别，老师。我笨着呢，你看我还得记笔记…”

委屈的狗狗眼垂下来，老师也实在喜欢这孩子拍拍肩让他坐下。那头张颜齐领了情，当下乖乖坐好，不一会儿却又陷入方才的故事剧情中。

哥哥。

这个词在他脑海里转了又转，前几天的回忆缠绕着粘腻的荷尔蒙气息萦绕在鼻尖，让他陷了进去。

张颜齐被腿侧的一阵钝痛从美梦中强行唤醒。他不耐痛，疼醒的汗珠跟几颗泪混在一起从眼角滚动。转了转小腿，细长的一双活动自如也无明显痕迹，就是疼得厉害。无助的猫儿从床上爬下来，又不想因为这种事情打扰白天辛苦工作的父母，抽痛的小腿一步一步朝较他年长的哥哥房间里拖。

隔壁的屋子还亮着些光，从未闭紧的门缝里泄出来。跟着一起的，还有断断续续的呻吟声。张颜齐的思绪被任豪的声音完全打乱，平时稳重得会按在他发顶的手掌裹着什么上下撸动，泛着些荷尔蒙的气味。张颜齐被诱惑到了，他坐在光线照不到的边缘地带，看上去打不起精神的垂眼睁得大大的，要把这画面记到身体里。

哥哥的声音跟以往听起来截然不同。随着他手掌的频率逐渐高了起来。克制的情绪让动作失了规律，指尖在跳动。  
他被困住了。张颜齐想。

手指学着眼前的画面搓动小腿内侧，软软的一层捂出了热度。哥哥逃了出来，破开束缚着他的牢笼带着一声低吼，也带上了他。白色的液体沾上哥哥的手掌，就像早晨喝的甜味牛奶，哥哥为什么要浪费呢？  
闷热的汗沿着脸侧滑到嘴角，猫舌探出一小截勾进口腔里，咸咸的一点都不好吃。他想要分一口哥哥躲在房间里偷喝的牛奶，那味道一定很好。  
指尖摸到那根放松肌肉的软筋，小腿抽搐着颤了颤，大片舒缓了生长期的痛。张颜齐的低吟藏在哥哥的舒叹下，交融在一起是好听的两声部。轻轻的，不会被谁察觉。

腿前的疼痛在那之后停止了作乱，小猫咪打算在被抓到前溜回房间殊不知被偷窥的房间主人将视线停留在门口，轻轻弯起了唇角。

不时发作的阵痛还是被发现了。突发应酬让晚归的张母捉到了在房间嗷嗷作痛的小孩，大人一看便知晓了病症，说大不大说小不小，生长痛。好动的男孩被下了禁令，一切剧烈运动只许短时，吃不多的胃被灌下足量的营养素，每天的牛奶鸡蛋不用说，绿叶菜挨着挤着在他的碗里堆积成山。张颜齐反抗过，在家长双人混合说教下，最后选择了乖乖服从，每天晚上还要被拉到父母房间里顺毛，也就是所谓的热敷按摩。

他撅着屁股趴上小沙发，过长的双腿超出一截在空中晃来晃去，被母亲一巴掌拍在臀部上止住。小眼睛委屈巴拉地眨着，张母长年照顾下来早已有了免疫，只是尽心尽责地给儿子揉捏小腿。

就像机器定期保养便能运转得灵活，几次按摩后小孩的疼痛频率有了明显的下降。这便导致了他偷偷摸摸跑出去踢了大半天足球半夜被熟悉的痛感唤醒后，只得垂下脑袋萎靡不振地往父母房间里钻，活像个焉了的小白菜。

看见叠得整整齐齐的被褥他才想起今天是父母的结婚纪念日，两个浪漫主义者早不知去哪庆祝了，哪还管他什么事。张颜齐想到了他的哥哥，犹豫着在门口踱来踱去，不耐烦地一跺脚，又勾起内侧的疼痛当下嗷出了声。这一声不大不小，却刚好能把任豪从房间里叫出来。平坦的眉屈起些弧度，半拖半抱地把自家弟弟拽进门。

任豪去楼下接了盘热水，刚进门就看到张颜齐脱了睡裤背对着他老老实实趴着。他的房间没有沙发，小孩横在他床铺上一下一下荡着小腿。不知道是空调打得太高还是接的水太烫，任豪只是拧了把毛巾就觉得有点燥，张颜齐还在那边哼着歌，少年看着他下手的力道不由得重了些。

“唉任豪…谋杀亲弟啊。”

小猫崽嗷了一声，转头看着他哥，眼神带着哀怨。任豪平平淡淡还了他一眼，压着嗓子。

“老实点。你也不想被爸妈知道你偷摸去踢球的事吧？”

张颜齐危险地眯起眼睛，几秒后迅速软下来，拉过被毛巾捂得热热的手掌盖上脸颊，小孩鬼精得很，撒娇的手法信手拈来。

“别嘛，哥哥对我最好了——”

任豪收了小孩的讨饶手下稳了点力度，把小猫咪揉得翻起肚皮。

小腿内侧被热热地护着，哥哥的脸颊沾了些痕迹不知道是汗还是毛巾上的清水，薄薄地一层透着光。张颜齐好像又回到了那个闷热的午夜，哥哥手里的物什变成了他的腿，纤细的一双在宽大的手掌里翻腾，指印压出的红色是银装素裹下的梅。任豪还在纳闷他的弟弟是怎么用这双腿去踢球的，看上去脆弱得好像一碰就会碎掉。少年的思绪飞散手上的力道也没个轻重，指腹按到软筋。破碎的呻吟荡在耳边，他收回注意力，白皙肌肤因为他的粗暴对待染上一片樱色，刚刚还能分心哼曲的人把脑袋埋进被子里，露出一只粉色的耳尖。

任豪鬼使神差地亲了亲那片红，等小孩惊得从被窝里跳出来，房间里早就只剩他一个人了。

好好的按摩被片刻的尴尬气氛打断，张颜齐灰溜溜窜回房只睡了不到小半会儿，膝盖又抽抽地痛。小孩蒙了满头的汗，对着泛酸的腿筋敲敲打打，急出的热汗跟眼泪混在一起分不清晰。他想起哥哥那晚偷偷藏起的牛奶，回过神，自己已经来到任豪床前，月光将哥哥的睡颜称得安逸，小孩手脚并用从被角溜了进去。

上身沉浸在舒适的低温空调中，下面似身处火炉。任豪感觉自己被梦魇缠住了，魅魔压着他的腿不让挣脱，紧致水润的阴穴吃下他的性器，上下挺动着腰肢吸食精气，他有些飘飘然，好像要被绞死在温柔乡。任豪喘了几声，从困住的梦境里挣脱出来，伴随着稠重的欲望。  
他看见被子里拱起一块，抬手一掀，张颜齐含着他的性器就像在舔心爱的雪糕，精液落在小猫儿鼻尖脸颊上，染上浓郁的荷尔蒙气息。懊恼地从喉咙里挤出一声，任豪把这个不知道自己做了什么的小孩从被子里拖出来。粉舌卷走嘴角的一点白色，栗子花的味道…张颜齐瘪着嘴，把手指上残留的欲液舔得干干净净。

“哥，有点苦。一点都不好吃…”

有模有样的美食评论家被一言不发的大厨抱起来，从被子里脱出的双腿冒了些汗。

“张颜齐你知道自己在做什么吗？”

小孩委屈揉着腿也不肯应他。任豪不再逼问，手掌从宽松的裤管摸进去，揉搓腿根。张颜齐不知所措的小动作被全数压下来。

“是我不好，哥帮你揉。”

几近温柔的抚摸迫出些哼吟，轻细的一声在任豪耳边绕了又绕。白皙的脖颈袒露在眼前，张颜齐后仰着享受哥哥的关照，嘴唇被涎水润得发亮。吸引着任豪凑上去捉住那双唇。

热。

哥哥的手就像附上了灼热的魔法，从腿根到小腹一路摸到乳尖，点燃了全身。从开始不久就能察觉到的，抵在臀部正后方的柱状物。睡裤不知道什么时候落到了床尾，那一根带着不可小觑的形状隔着一层薄薄的棉质把热度传递过来。任豪用手指勾开遮挡的布料，把自己送到湿褥的腿缝间，这里已经有些湿了。阴茎蹭着腿根进入时腰侧被轻轻拍击示意夹紧，就像驯化小兽一般。点点的酥麻从鼠蹊部攀上来，勾出了口中的呻吟。

任豪好像听不得一点媚，修长手指压着舌面探入口中，缠着疲软的小舌搅动，盛不下的唾液又被接住涂到磨蹭得泛红的腿侧方便活动。从前至后的贯穿从身体内部勾出痒劲，腰腹被单手控着带动摇晃起来，与此同时，胸口的侵犯还在不知不觉中愈演愈烈。

本来只是为了向哥哥讨一份偷藏的牛奶，现在却因为那口劣质的营养品祭上了弱点，生理性盐水在眼窝蓄了片刻受不住重砸下来，好像烫到了禁锢着腰肢的手掌，下颔被牵起拉到后面。与身下的动作截然不同，轻柔的吻落下来。性器擦过会阴带起一阵痉挛，身前的性器抖了抖接受了人生中第一次喷发。

“哥…哥哥呜、前面坏掉了…。”

小孩哭得汹涌，殊不知自己的身体发生了什么，腿根还在少年抽身的动作带动下打着颤，如同初生的小兽。可能是折腾得太过，在任豪用温水给人清理的过程中，张颜齐一点一点歪着脑袋就要睡过去，最后还是在哥哥的床上躺了一晚。

距离下一次生长痛发作，还有——。

TBC


End file.
